


I Will Be Waiting

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [8]
Category: Rent
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick conversation before Benny goes on a date with Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Waiting

Maureen grinned at Benny as he stepped out of his room and raised an eyebrow at him. She jumped off of the couch and ran to him, lightly grabbing his coat with one hand. "Hey, you look... nice. What's the occasion?"

"I'm seeing Alison tonight."

Her smile faltered; she released him and took a half-step back. "Oh."

He sighed, glanced away, and slowly stepped around her, headed for the door. "Look, I know you don't like Ali much, but..." But what? He didn't even know. Benny shook his head and, already halfway to the door, half-turned to look back at her. "I'll be back some time tonight. See you then, Maur." A slightly forced smile flickered across his face before the door closed behind him.

Slowly, Maureen walked around to the other side of the couch and sank onto it, staring at the closed door.

"Well..." she said softly. "I hope you... have a nice time." She sighed. "I'll be waiting up for you."


End file.
